glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FurryLord/My Promise Analysis (spoilers)
Once again, you knew this was coming. Also, at this point, ive only watched the episode once through, so if theres anything ive missed, let me know. ALSO also, this is a bit more of a character analysis than an episode analysis, which will come later. Betty Ok, I'm gonna be honest. Betty actually terrifies me now. She went to this, this Yuno Gasai- esque cute but phyco character, to- well, basicly Agate in the Origins episode. Going off my split personalitys theory, which i ALMOST dropped, by the way- Agate is pretty much in control right now. AND- how could I forget- BETTY AND KUMU FREAKING FUSED. Like actually, Steven Universe or Dragon Ball Z or WHATEVER, freaking fused. FUSED. I think that is actually what made me terrified of her TO THE POINT where she is a thread away from no longer being my top smol bean. I'd take her out of the squad, but I KNOW that some people would get triggered over this *coughAmethystcough*. Overall, Betty was absolutely amazing in the episode. Asriel YET ANOTHER character I love putting on a scary persona. But seriously, the way he was talking to Asgore and Toriel, THAT is literally how I might react if i were in his place in Continue (exept without, ya'know, ATTEMPTED MURDER). Basicly, Asriel was an amazing villian in the episode. Sans Ok, imma just say this right now- HE DED. I swear, Sans is gonna die again, and i really dont have a problem with that. WE ALL KNOW what I think about Sans and his, um, devoted fanbase. Im not saying I HATE him, im just saying that I dont have a problem with him dying again. Undyne FEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLSSSSSS!!!!!! But seriously, I was feeling so hard for undyne in the episode. And, actually, I literally didn't know the others didn't know about Undyne killing Alphys. Which made me feel even harder. Jessica I didnt really feel anything for Jessica in the episode. REALLY. I mean, it was kinda nice that her and Undyne were sharing feelings, but I just didnt even feel anything for her. Thats all im saying. Asgore Ok, as you all know now, Im not really a fan of Asgore because i really felt like he was just there for the sake of being there, and he really didnt doing anything. Well, I actually like Asgore in this episode. Mainly becasue HE ACTUALLY DID SOMETHING! Granted, it wasnt as big as I originally thought, but still, its SOMETHING! Toriel Ok, i was feeling for Toriel. I ACUALLY THOUGHT she was going to die at one point. And I absolutely love the character development Cami gave her and Asgore. Overall, Toriel was great. Papyrus Well, what can I say? Papy boi was adorable, as usual. There is literally nothing else to say. Gaster Ok. I need a sec for this one. *inhales* Ok. Lets go. MY LOVE HAS DROPPED. I am being serious. Like really? REALLY?! Gaster literally THREATENED SKELLY SMOL BOI. YOU DO NOT THREATEN SKELLY SMOL BOI. And really? I am 100% percent sure that gaster knows that when Frisk dies, the timeline is gonna be deleted, so why did he go through with Frisks plan? Gaster pretty much made me triggered the entire episode whenever he was there. Frisk Oh my god. Like, OH MY GOD. UGHHHHHHHHHHH. What can I even say. Well, I am officially in love with Frisk. Just... just the fact that Frisk gave up their soul and deleted themself for Chara and Asriels sake... Ugh. I am just... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Chara Welp. Im trying to supress tears. I absolutely love how chara was just so sarcastic and transparent. THIS IS WHAT MAKES CHARA MY NEW FAVORITE. Chara pretty much made my life whole. Im wondering if the memory change will effect Gaster in any way. AND, you remember that whole Betty is Frisk theory? THIS IS BASICLY CHARAS SITUATION. My question is, who'll replace Chara? Like really! Because frisk is gone for good, so who'll replace her? Expect a full episode analysis with some theories coming soon. Category:Blog posts